Labirin
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Karena dalam labirin yang menyesakkan dan membingungkan ini, kau tak bisa menekan tombol 'replay' atau membiarkan kata-kata 'game over' muncul. Temukan satu-satunya jalan yang akan membimbingmu keluar. Jalan yang sesungguhnya telah kau hafal. A KaiSoo & HunHan fanfiction.


Title : Labirin

Author : Phoenix Channie

Casts : KaiSoo, HunHan

Summary : Karena dalam labirin yang menyesakkan dan membingungkan ini, kau tak bisa menekan tombol 'replay' atau membiarkan kata-kata 'game over' muncul. Temukan satu-satunya jalan yang akan membimbingmu keluar. Jalan yang sesungguhnya telah kau hafal. A KaiSoo & HunHan fanfiction.

Genre: YAOI or boys love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

.

"Hey hyung,"

"Oh hey Sehunna,"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu, kenapa Sehun memilih duduk di sebelahnya, sementara Luhan berada di bangku bus terdepan. Ia melirik ke sebelahnya, hanya untuk menemukan wajah datar Sehun yang menatap lurus ke depan. Namun dapat ia pastikan, magnae diantara mereka ini tengah melirik ke arah Luhan dari sudut matanya. Dan raut wajahnya terlihat tersakiti, walaupun tidak terlihat jelas, hanya sekejap. Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan, dan oh . . .

Ia bisa melihat Luhan yang tengah berbincang dengan cerianya bersama hyung tertua diantara mereka, Xiumin. Matanya bersinar, terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sehun. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan kiri Sehun yang berada di pahanya, kemudian memberikan remasan pelan. Menatap Sehun dengan seyuman yang lembut, seolah menyampaikan 'tenanglah, hyung disini'.

Sehun sendiri kaget, membulatkan matanya. Tak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo (mungkin) mengetahui perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Luhan. Dan bahkan tak merasa jijik padanya. Karena ia tahu bahwa perasaannya terhadap namja China dengan mata indah itu, bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada, dan tak sewajarnya ia miliki. Tanpa ia sadari, sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipinya. Nafasnya tercekat, ketika ia mengusap pipinya dan menemukan cairan bening yang memalukan, membasahi tangannya.

Kyungsoo prihatin melihatnya, ingin rasanya ia menenangkan magnae kesayangannya, ketika ia melihat Suho berjalan ke belakang, mendekat ke arah mereka. Kyungsoo segera menarik tangan Sehun, membuat namja yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu sedikit membungkuk. Ia memakaikan penutup mata untuk tidurnya pada Sehun yang hanya diam, kemudian menarik kepala sang magnae ke bahunya. Walaupun posisi mereka terasa sedikit canggung, mengingat tubuh Sehun yang sangat tinggi dan bahu Kyungsoo yang bertubuh pendek, terlalu rendah untuk dicapainya.

"Kyungsoo ah, apa Sehun sudah tidur?" tanya Sang leader memperhatikan namja yang bersandar di tubuh Kyungsoo. Namja belo itu memberikan sebuah senyuman kaku dan mengangguk.

"Nde hyung, wae?"

"Ah ahni, aku hanya penasaran. Maksudku, biasanya dia akan duduk di depan, di dekat Luhan hyung . . ." Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuh disampingnya menegang sesaat ketika mendengar nama itu.

". . . Dan itu sangat ganjil, mengingat Luhan adalah hyung kesayangannya. Aku hanya khawatir, apa mungkin mereka tengah bertengkar? Apa ia cerita sesuatu padamu Kyungsoo ah?" Sehun bergerak tak tenang di sebelahnya, hingga akhirnya menggenggam lengan baju namja belo itu. Memohon secara tersirat untuk tak mengatakan apapun pada sang leader. Jika Suho menyadari itu, maka ia tak mengungkapkannya.

"Ahniyo, Sehun tak cerita apa-apa. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, ia pasti akan menceritakannya padamu. Jika ia siap." ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus sembari mengusap rambut Sehun. Suho hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman angelicnya, sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Cukup lama suasana hening meliputi bus khusus EXO, hanya bisikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terdengar samar-samar. Para member yang lain beserta manager telah tertidur pulas. Namun tidak dengan Kyungsoo, ia merasa tak membutuhkannya. Tidak disaat pikirannya dipenuhi masalah-masalah.

"Hyung," Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara Sehun yang dikiranya sudah benar-benar tertidur tadi.

"Humm?"

"Apa kau pernah bermain game?" namja yang lebih tua itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan random itu.

"Nde... tentu saja pernah."

"Dalam bermain game, jika kau kalah atau tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan; kita biasanya menekan tombol replay atau berhenti memainkannya. Bukankah begitu hyung?" Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk sambil menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Geunde. . . jika ini adalah kehidupanmu dan bukanlah sebuah game; apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau kalah, dan tak sanggup lagi menjalaninya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hyung? Apakah kau akan menghidarinya saja?" Suara Sehun terdengar bergetar membuat hati Kyungsoo terenyuh.

"Naega, nan mollayo. Jika aku tak sanggup lagi, mungkin aku juga akan menghindar; menghindar atau bahkan berusaha melupakan hal yang menyebabkanku tak sanggup untuk bertahan." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, melupakan?

"Geundeyo, aku tahu bahwa, aku tak akan bisa melakukan hal itu. Kerena, jika kau menghindari sesuatu, maka suatu saat nanti, kau juga akan menghindari masalah lainnya yang akan datang. Karena bagimu, menghindar itu lebih mudah. Dan kau tak bisa hidup dengan terus menghindar, Sehunna. Karena semuanya tak akan terasa lebih baik dengan menghindar." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Detik berikutnya, ia dapat merasakan getaran halus dari tubuh di sebelahnya. Sehun memeluknya dengan erat, dengan suara isakan kecil mengisi kesunyian.

"Waeyeo? Kenapa harus aku, hyung? Kenapa harus aku yang memiliki perasaan menjijikkan seperti ini? Kenapa harus dia? Nan jeongmal shiltayeo..." lirih namja yang lebih muda itu seraya meremas kaos depan Kyungsoo, seakan hidupnya tergantung padanya. Dan namja belo itu tak dapat menahan cairan yang menggenang di matanya. Ia menarik Sehun untuk lebih mendekat dengan tangan kanannya di pinggang Sehun. Dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala dongsaeng yang ia sayangi itu. Dongsaeng yang telah dirawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Perasaanmu sama sekali tak menjijikkan. Kau tidak bisa menghujat perasaanmu sendiri karena berbeda dari orang lain. Tentu saja semua orang memiliki perasaan yang berbeda. Dan oranglain tak berhak menghakiminya, termasuk kau sendiri, Sehunna." Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak menarik nafas, merasakan Sehun yang sedikit meremas bajunya, memnita melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tak bisa mengontrol apa yang kau rasakan. Mungkin kau bisa mengingkari atau berpura-pura tak menyadari perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Tapi siapa yang kau bohongi disini, bukankah dirimu sendiri? Dan kau tidak bisa menghujat perasaan yang kau miliki untuk Luhan hyung sebagai sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Karena, itu adalah perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, perasaan yang tulus. Kau menyayangi Luhan hyung dengan tulus, perasaan normal yang dimiliki semua orang."

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun yang sudah mulai berhenti bergetar, dan nafasnya yang mulai teratur. Ia mendorongnya menjauh dengan pelan, kemudian membuka penutup mata dari wajah Sehun. Walaupun sedikit protes, namun akhirnya Sehun membiarkan Kyungsoo membukanya. Menampilkan matanya yang merah dan basah. Ia menjangkau saputangan di sakunya, lalu membersihkan sisa air mata di pipi dongsaengnya itu. Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah stoicnya, namun namja belo itu bisa melihat kelembutan dari tatapannya. Seolah mengungkapkan terimakasih. Dan juga, Kyungsoo bisa melihat sosok namja yang masih polos disana. Ia masih belum mengerti apa-apa tentang kehidupan dan hal ruumit lainnya; namun dipaksa untuk menghadapi sesuatu yang bisa berujung pada rasa sakit yang menyesakkan.

"Ini menyebalkan." Ujar namja yang lebih muda itu tiba-tiba dengan pout menyertai bibir pinknya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dan bergumam,

"Eoh?"

"Kau telah melihat wajahku yang jelek dan basah!" Mendengar hal itu, Kyungsoo langsung terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Yah, hyung, jangan menertawaiku!" protes Sehun yang membuat tawanya semakin menjadi.

"Mian Sehunna~ itu karena kau dongsaeng yang kyeowo~" goda Kyungsoo, Sehun mendengus dibuatnya.

"Huh, kata orang yang padahal sendirinya berpipi tembem dan jauh lebih pendek dariku." Ujarnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Yah, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu pada hyungmu!" protesnya dengan pipi menggembung seraya memukul lengan Sehun pelan, tak bersungguh-sungguh menyakitinya. Sehun menyeringai dibuatnya, hyungnya ini tambah memperjelas point yang ia maksud dengan pipi menggembung seperti itu. Kyeowo.

"Arrayeo, jeongmal mianhanta hyungku yang baik hati dan tampan~" senyuman langsung mengambang di wajah Kyungsoo. Sehun memujinya tampan, itu sangat jarang. Mungkin sifat usilnya yang gemar meremehkan wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil, sudah hilang.

"Ah mian, maksudku, Cute." Atau mungkin tidak.

"Yah!"

"Stttt, jangan mengganggu orang tidur hyung. Sudah, aku mau tidur. Aku tidak bisa tidur sedari tadi karena bahumu, hyung." Ujar Sehun malas, namun tersirat nada usil disana.

"Memang kenapa dengan bahuku, eoh?"

"Terlalu kecil, dan terlalu jauh dijangkau, hyung. Kau membuat leherku sakit. Jja, Jaljayeo~" benar-benar usil. Sehun mengambil penutup mata miliknya sendiri dan bersandar pada kursinya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan penutup mata yang basah, dan pipi yang menggembung. Namun perlahan sebuah senyuman yang lembut menghiasi wajahnya. Ia berhasil membuat Sehun tak bersedih lagi.

"Nado jaljayeo, Sehunna~" ujarnya ikut bersandar pada kursinya dan sedikit pada bahu Sehun.

"Hyung,"

"Hummp, kukira kau ingin tidur?"

"Apa kau juga pernah ingin menekan tombol replay atau menghindar?" pertanyaan Sehun berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terpaku. Ia terdiam cukup lama, membuat Sehun berpikir mungkin ia sudah tertidur.

"Nde, sudah hampir tak terhitung. Sudah, cepat tidur." Selang cukup lama hingga Sehun sudah sampai ke alam mimpinya, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Memperhatikan wajah tidur seorang namja berkulit gelap yang duduk di 2 bangku depan di sebrangnya. Wajah namja belo itu berubah sendu.

"Dan tak pernah berhasil untuk menhindarinya..."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...?**

Apa ini? (w`O`)w


End file.
